With the development of nuclear energy and nuclear technologies, the technical threshold of manufacture of nuclear weapons is being lowered. According to the provisions of the International Atomic Energy Agency, a substances containing uranium 235 or plutonium 239 having a purity of 92% to 93% are defined to be weapons. That is, a specific amount of such nuclear substances (generally, 12-16 kg uranium and 6-9 kg plutonium) may cause explosions. The drastic destruction of the nuclear weapons causes great economic losses, and even severely threatens living and development of human beings.
In addition, illegal spreading of explosive substances and drugs increase criminals and economic losses, and also cause great hazards to humans, families and the entire society. Especially in recent years, the global safety issue is not optimistic, and terroristic organizations and extreme organizations are rampant. These organizations have manufactured a lot of terroristic activities, and cause very severe impacts. For example, the Russian passenger plane crashed down in Egypt, and the terroristic attack taken place in Paris France and the like, which are all the consequences of abuse of explosive substances by the extreme organizations.
Therefore, it is very urgent to strictly control and manage illegal spreading of these materials and substances, reinforce the safeguarding and entity protection technologies, and develop relevant material monitoring and inspection technologies.
Therefore, a method, apparatus and system for inspecting an object based on a cosmic ray are desired.
The above information disclosed in the background portion is only used to reinforce understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Therefore, the above information may include information of the known related arts for persons of ordinary skill in the art.